


505 | dnf

by Iilguppies



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iilguppies/pseuds/Iilguppies
Summary: This fanfic is inspired by the song 505 from artic monkeys! I request listening to the song to understand the fanfic.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	505 | dnf

**Author's Note:**

> Don't repost without consent! If you want to repost DM me through wattpad @Iilguppies and don't forget to credit me!!

Dream's POV.... 

George lived in the apartment #505.....

That's all Dream could think of, it was a 7 hour flight and 45 minute drive to arrive to England, which pained Dream.

All he could think of was him and George getting married, George waiting for him laying on his side whilst his soft hands laid on his creamy white thighs.

But then again, he didn't want to hurt George...  
______________________

Dream had fallen ill with a flu called love. 

He knew that he was screwed so he started planning on meeting George. He had everything ready now he must wait. 

. . .

Dream had fallen asleep on the planes old and rusty seats, until he heard a young lady from the speaker "the plane to England is about to land".

Dream woke up immediately after that announcement. 

. . . 

As he took a cab to take him to George's apartment, he felt a weird sensation like something was about to go wrong. 

_____________________

When he arrived, he peeked through the window to see George with another woman. He was holding her from the waist and she was kissing his cheek. 

Dream felt tears daring to fall from his green eyes. Dream started running. 

Where? You might be asking.... 

Far from George

Dream wasn't looking where he was going, but suddenly everything went black.... 

______________________

Dream woke up in a hospital with machines hooked up to him.  
But he wanted everything to stop a second. But then again, what did he expect? It's not like George would ever like him. 

All he ever wanted was George's arms around his neck while giving him kisses on his forehead but then he remembered the woman.. 

It pained him not being a female, not matching George's desires. All he wanted was him but then he remembers the pain. The pain was like the twisting of a knife. 

He knows he has to never talk to George again because he will remember the pain but then again he loved George and he needed him. 

He wanted his and George's relationship to be like the middle of an adventure, such a perfect way to start.  
____________________

George POV... 

He never loved Lilly, he only dated her just to forget about Dream.. 

He loved and admired Dream, his wheezing, his stamina, just everything... 

George was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a phone ring. It was Nick (aka Sapnap), he pressed answer and was shocked by what Nick said. 

"GEORGE" 

"Hello?" 

"YOU IDIOT" 

George was confused of course. 

"Wha-" 

"DREAM IS IN A HOSPITAL IN ENGLAND, NOT FAR FROM WHERE YOU LIVE BECAUSE OF YOU" 

George was stunned. What was Sapnap saying? 

"Okay, but what happened?" 

He heard Sapnap trying to calm himself down, but he wasn't prepared for what he said next. 

"Y-you broke his heart... He loved you but he saw you with that bitch and he got hit by a car..." 

George felt tear prick out of his eyes. He wasn't expecting that... 

"Which hospital Sapnap, please tell me" 

He choked out in between sobs

"_______ in ______ Street" 

"T-thank you" 

He hanged up and got his coat and ran to the car. But he saw Lilly there right behind him. 

"What's wrong George?" 

"Lilly.. Im sorry" 

"Why?" 

"We need to break up, I love someone else.." 

He looked at Lilly, she wasn't mad she looked understanding. 

"I understand George, don't worry" 

He nodded at her and got into the car and zoomed to the hospital.  
_

____________________

Dream's POV.... 

He was laying miserably in that bed just thinking about how he wasnt going to make it alive. 

Then he remembered what he used to think about.... 

Him and George getting married, George waiting for him laying on his side whilst his soft hands laid on his creamy white thighs... 

His thoughts were interrupted by a nurse walking in and saying cheerfully. 

"Someone wants visit you" 

Dream was confused but still nodded allowing the stranger to visit him. 

. . . 

When he looked up he saw a miserable crying George. He felt his heart crumble in pieces. 

"G-george?" 

"DREAM" 

He felt George's arms around his body, he heard George's sobs and felt his shoulder getting wet with tears. 

"Why do you always greet me with goodbyes Dream?" 

Dream choked out a little sob. 

"I- George who was she?" 

George looked at him in the eyes and started explaining. Dream's eyes got wide as he heard the story, he wanted to confess but he didn't want to spoil the surprise. 

Dream covered George's eyes as he whispered... 

"I love you George..." 

George was stunned but he smiled and whispered. 

"I love you too Dream" 

They both looked at each other and decided to close the space between them. 

5 years later

There was Dream. 

Happily married to George, entering home from work and seeing George in the apartment #505 waiting for his husband laying on his side and his hands between his thighs and a smile. 

The end.


End file.
